


Beautiful Warrior

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Seiya watches petals dancing around Usagi.
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Beautiful Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Seiya watched Usagi dancing and laughing among falling sakura petals. The petals seemed to be dancing with her girlfriend, and perhaps this observation was true – after all, the planet itself loved its Moon Princess (and Seiya was glad she loved her back).

Usagi stopped dancing upon discovering an ice cream stand in the park.

“Woohoo, ice cream!”, she cried in delight (sometimes she was like an adorable little girl, and sometimes mature beyond her years).

“Gotta run before they are sold out, catch you in a minute,” she said to Seiya before she ran towards the stand, and Seiya followed her, laughing happily. 


End file.
